comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Steven Universe
Steven Universe is published by Boom! Studios under the kaboom! imprint. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Steven Universe #35: 11 Dec 2019 Current Issue :Steven Universe #36: 22 Jan 2020 Next Issue :Steven Universe OGN, vol. 5: Crystal Clean: 29 Apr 2020 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Steven Universe #36 Steven Universe #35 Steven Universe #34 Steven Universe #33 Steven Universe: Harmony - - Steven Universe #32 Steven Universe #31 Steven Universe #30 Steven Universe #29 Steven Universe #28 Steven Universe #27 Steven Universe OGN, vol. 4: Camp Pining Play - - Steven Universe #26 Steven Universe Fusion Frenzy #1 Steven Universe #25 Steven Universe #24 Steven Universe #23 Steven Universe OGN, vol. 3: Ultimate Dough-Down - - Steven Universe #22 Steven Universe #21 Steven Universe #20 Steven Universe #19 Steven Universe #18 Steven Universe #17 Steven Universe #16 Steven Universe #15 Steven Universe #14 Steven Universe #13 Steven Universe #12 Steven Universe #11 Steven Universe #10 Steven Universe OGN, vol. 2: Anti Gravity Steven Universe #9 Steven Universe #8 Steven Universe #7 Steven Universe #6 Steven Universe #5 Steven Universe #4 Steven Universe #3 Steven Universe #2 Steven Universe Ongoing #1 Steven Universe 2016 Special #1 Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems #4 Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems #3 Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems #2 Steven Universe OGN, vol. 1: Too Cool for School Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems #1 Steven Universe Greg Universe Special #1 Steven Universe #8 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Steven Universe, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4. "Steven Universe is just your normal everyday Beach City citizen-who is anything but normal! Join Steven as he learns how to save the day with the help of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, discovering what it means to be a great friend and an even better neighbor." - *'Steven Universe, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #5-8. "Join Steven as he starts his next adventure from trying to save the local library to getting lost inside Pearl’s head!" - *'Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems' - Collects Crystal Gems #1-4. "The Gems tell Steven a spooky story about a monster who turns bad Gems into glass and shatters them. Pearl assures a terrified Steven that it's just a story, but suddenly people around Beach City start turning up frozen in glass." - *'Steven Universe Ongoing, vol. 1: Warp Tour' - Collects vol. 2 #1-4. "The Gems help a lost baby bird, enter a food truck competition, go to a prom, and take part in a Renaissance Faire!" - - *'Steven Universe Ongoing, vol. 2: Punching Up' - Collects vol. 2 #5-8. "Stories about what Lion does while everyone else thinks he's sleeping, Pearl and Amethyst entering the wrestling ring, and that strange corn maze Peridot and Lapis have created near the barn." - - *'Steven Universe Ongoing, vol. 3: Field Researching' - Collects vol. 2 #9-12. "Fall comes to Beach City as Steven, Connie, and the Crystal Gems find adventure around the boardwalk: from taking painting lessons, studying Beach City's wildlife, baking for the Taste of Beach City festival, to sleepovers with friends, there's always something going on to keep Beach City weird!" - *'Steven Universe Ongoing, vol. 4: Just Right' - Collects vol. 2 #13-16. "Explore what it means to feel at home with Lapis and Peridot. See Greg relive his days as a rock star and join Garnet on a solo mission. Oh, and sneak out with Amethyst to join Jenny and Kiki at a concert." - *'Steven Universe Ongoing, vol. 5: Find a Way' - Collects vol. 2 #17-20. "Head on down to Beach City and see what fs shakin f with Steven Universe and the gang! You can check out what happens when Steven introduces Peridot to her first video game and her competitive side completely takes over (seriously, it 's scary), or you can take a trip down memory lane as the Crystal Gems tell the story of building their Beach City home... and how it almost came crashing down." - - *'Steven Universe Ongoing, vol. 6: Playing By Ear' - Collects vol. 2 #21-24. "Peridot looks to Steven and Greg for help in learning about the power of music; Cat Steven needs Connie to help Steven learn to be a better owner; and Pearl helps Steven try to find the perfect birthday surprise for Connie!" - - *'Steven Universe: Welcome to Beach City' - Collects short stories from ??? - Hardcovers *'Steven Universe All-In-One Edition' - Collects vol. 1 #1-8, vol. 2 #1-12, & Crystal Gems #1-4. - - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Jeremy Sorese. Artist: Coleman Engle. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-8, 2014-2015 * Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems: #1-4, 2016 (miniseries) * Volume 2: #1- , 2017-present Future Publication Dates :Steven Universe OGN, vol. 5: Crystal Clean: 29 Apr 2020 News & Features Links * Boom! Studios - Publisher's Website Category:Kids Category:TV/Movie Tie-in Category:Fantasy